Recently, there is a demand for higher output in power converters for a hybrid car, an electric car and the like in order for further improvement of fuel efficiency, and in regard to this, an attempt for realizing high current and low loss has proceeded. In addition, there is a demand for reduction in size of the power converter. Conventionally, the reduction in size and thermal resistance is realized depending on arrangement of semiconductor elements configuring the power converter or a method of connecting the semiconductor elements.